Dulce travesura
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Kise y Aomine llevan tiempo de ser novios oficiales y esta Noche de Brujas una inesperada celebración se lleva a cabo. Justos disfrutaran de dulces besos y traviesas caricias, porque la frase de "Dulce o Travesura" tendrá un nuevo significado para ellos. —Aomine Kise —


_Hola a todas y todos xD_

_Hoy día estoy muy emocionada de publicar este pequeño one-shot escrito en coautoría con __**Cadiie Mustang**__, autora a quien admiro y con quien compartimos el amor por esta parejita *.* La historia nació producto de nuestros desvelos en el rol y esto fue lo que resultó._

_El fic transcurre en una celebración de Halloween, donde Daiki y Ryota son pareja oficial desde hace un tiempo 3_

_Sin nada más que decir, espero que la disfruten y ¡Feliz Halloween!_

_._

_._

_._

**Dulce Travesura. **

.

.

.

El sonido sordo de sus pesadas botas negras de cuero resonaban por el pavimento. La noche había caído sobre Tokio y las calles vacías aumentaban el eco de sus fuertes pisadas. Se había bajado con paso rápido del tren en que viajaba y la prisa en su caminar sólo había aumentado con el paso de los minutos. Un leve sudor perlaba su piel morena, respiró hondo al tiempo que se desabrochó el cierre de la chaqueta y cruzó a la carrera en la esquina, donde el semáforo en verde parpadeaba intermitentemente.

Dobló, encaminándose hacia la derecha, por la conocida ruta que lo llevaba a la casa de su novio y sonrió de lado con el pensamiento fugaz que cruzó su mente al ver a lo lejos a un grupo de niños disfrazados, recorriendo entre juegos y risotadas, las calles nocturnas del tranquilo barrio residencial.

Esa noche, era Noche de Brujas y por supuesto que era la costumbre salir disfrazados a disfrutar de la noche; y no sólo en los niños, también los adolescentes como él hacían sus propias fiestas de disfraces para Halloween donde obviamente se hacían travesuras y se probaban muchos dulces… aunque no necesariamente de caramelo.

Y ese justamente era su plan, esta noche iba a vivir una dulce travesura.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica nacía de su estómago y se instalaba directo en su entrepierna, de sólo volver a recordar la conversación telefónica que había tenido con su novio minutos atrás.

—_¡Aominecchi! _—la voz del rubio había sido animada, como siempre— _Te quiero invitar a una fiesta esta noche, es en casa de Kazucchi y por supuesto que debemos ir disfrazados. _

Ante la sola mención de aquel nombre, su rostro había adquirido una expresión de fastidio y el bufido que había soltado, se había escuchado hasta a través del teléfono. Sabía a la perfección la gran amistad que había entre su novio y Kazunari Takao, y hasta él debía admitir que el azabache era un chico alegre y divertido que tenía un cariño sincero hacia Kise, pero con sólo escuchar esa invitación, supo que esa fiesta no auguraba nada bueno ¡Cuando ese par se juntaba y había alcohol de por medio, eran dinamita pura!

—_¡No tengo intensiones de salir, Kise! mucho menos a una tonta fiesta… ¡Ya no somos niños de primaria para andar disfrazados!_

—_¡Anda, Aominecchi! Será divertido, te lo prometo _—la voz seductora de Kise había sonado aterciopelada y suave, pero él estaba absolutamente seguro que no se debía al efecto del teléfono, sino a la clara intención del rubio por convencerlo—. _Además… Puedo apostar que te gustará mi disfraz._

¿Había dicho disfraz? Eso debía ser una broma ¿De qué pensaba ir disfrazado? Una serie de imágenes sugerentes se le cruzaron por la cabeza; en todas ellas, Kise aparecía cada vez más sensual y provocativo, enseñando aquella pálida piel que era de _su _pertenencia, a todos los asistentes de la dichosa fiesta. De sólo imaginarse a los buitres que rodearían a _su_ Kise en busca de la más mínima oportunidad, sintió nauseas y casi de manera automática, le prohibió estrictamente la salida.

—_¡No vas a ir a esa fiesta, Kise! Sólo podría permitir que vayas si te disfrazas de monje _—había comentado con sorna, divertido al imaginarse la cara de horror que debía haber puesto el modelo en ese instante—. _Y de uno bien feo de preferencia, donde no se te vea nada ¡Ni un centímetro de piel! _

—_Para eso mejor me disfrazo de momia ¿no crees? _—la ironía en la voz del rubio había sido palpable— _¡Mejor déjate de tonteras Aominecchi! Yo no me pienso disfrazar de monje ni de nada parecido. _

—_¡Ya te lo dije Kise! la única manera en que apruebo que vayas a esa tonta fiesta, es disfrazado de monje. _

—_¡Aominecchi! _—el modelo se había quejado, realmente se oía molesto, pero tras una larga pausa, decidió cambiar de táctica— _Bueno… ¿Y por qué no vienes tú mismo a ver mi disfraz? _—en ese instante su voz había vuelto a ser un murmullo suave— _Tal vez así lo apruebes, porque para ti será un disfraz especial… Voy a estar completamente desnudo. _

Sólo eso había bastado para que colgara el teléfono y saliera prácticamente corriendo hacia la casa de su novio. Y ahí se encontraba ahora, a sólo pasos de su destino. A pesar de la incomodidad que sentía en su entrepierna, por lo ajustado que se volvió repentinamente su bóxer, no menguó el paso en ningún instante. Cruzó la pequeña plaza central del barrio y entró al edificio sonriendo ampliamente, al ser consciente del poder que tenía el rubio sobre él. Aquella oferta había sido demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar por alto, y aunque no tenía ninguna intención de salir esa noche, ahí estaba, frente a la puerta del rubio tocando insistentemente para que el otro le abriese lo más pronto posible.

—Kise, soy yo... —trató de ocultar la impaciencia en su voz, aunque no estuvo seguro de lograrlo.

—Puedes pasar, está abierto.

Sonrió de lado al escuchar la voz amortiguada del rubio, esa noche cada vez se ponía más interesante. Giró la perilla lentamente y entró, recorriendo con su mirada azulina la habitación hasta dar con la figura de su novio que se encontraba de pie en una esquina del living. Sólo estaban prendidas las luces de las lámparas, por lo que la tenue y amortiguada luz dejaba la amplia habitación en penumbras, donde la figura alta y delgada del rubio se camuflaba entre las sombras. Estaba envuelto por una larga capa de terciopelo negro que le llegaba hasta los pies descalzos y una capucha le cubría el cabello, así que de toda su figura, sólo se podía ver su rostro serio y reluciente en contraste con su oscuro atuendo

—Bienvenido Aominecchi —su voz era suave y lenta, seductora.

—¿Por qué toda ésta oscuridad Kise? —no pudo evitarlo y frunció el ceño ante el descubrimiento; se sentía un poco timado, pues el rubio le prometió que estaría completamente desnudo, por lo que la imagen mental que llegó a su cabeza al oírlo al teléfono minutos atrás fue una muy distinta de lo que veía ahora, que lo único que podía ver del chico era su cara seria— ¿Y por qué estás vestido? Me dijiste que estarías desnudo —le reclamó con toda la sutileza que era capaz de tener, en otras palabras: ninguna. Se acercó cauteloso hacia su novio— Además… ¿De qué mierda estás disfrazado?

El rubio no le respondió, en vez de eso sonrió ampliamente por primera vez, dejando a la vista aquella sensual decoración que le daba todo el sentido a su disfraz: dos largos colmillos salían de su boca y se acoplaban perfectamente a la forma y el color natural de sus dientes. Se veían sumamente reales, no de los típicos dientes de plástico que te cubren toda la boca y son comúnmente usados en esas fechas, sino que eran tan realistas que parecían indumentaria de película Hollywoodense. Con toda seguridad el rubio se los había conseguido en la agencia de modelaje en la que trabajaba.

—Las apariencias a veces engañan, Aominecchi… —su voz era igual de seria que su rostro, sólo que de vez en cuando sonreía con sutileza, una sonrisa absolutamente controlada y provocadora.

Lentamente, Kise se movió de lugar, caminó arrastrando los pies por el suelo con tanta suavidad, que pareció que flotaba entre los vaporosos pliegues de su capa, hasta que se ubicó frente a él, teniendo el resguardo de quedar lejos del alcance de sus manos.

—¿Quieres ver algo que nunca antes has visto? —Kise sonrió y con las manos se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubriendo su cabello rubio cuidadosamente peinado.

—¿Ver algo que nunca he visto? —repitió con asombro sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su novio. La voz infantil de Ryota se había esfumado para dar paso a una más controlada y neutra, provocándole un escalofrío que viajó por toda su columna vertebral. Si el rubio que compartía con él todos los días lo prendía, poder contemplar esa faceta de Kise lo volvía loco y le hizo soltar un gruñido de placer al sentirlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos— Kise... ¿Qué planeas? —preguntó sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

El rubio no le respondió ¿Para qué hacerlo? Si las acciones valen más que mil palabras. En vez de hablar, sonrió de lado y una expresión ardiente se fijó en sus ojos dorados mientras que sus manos se movieron por debajo de la capa y abruptamente emergieron por la abertura de enfrente, llevando hacia atrás la pesada tela de terciopelo y descubriendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

—¿Qué te parece mi disfraz, Aominecchi? —se mordió los labios con sensualidad dejando relucir aquellos colmillos y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al moreno, preguntó con voz suave y más grave que de costumbre

Él tragó la poca saliva que residía aún en su boca y echó una pierna hacia atrás de la impresión ¿En realidad ese era su novio? El chico iba sólo con la capa y al abrirla, lo único que mostró fue la blanca piel de su cuerpo que contrastaba con el rojo satén del interior de la prenda. Su torso era completamente lampiño, pero sus piernas eran decoradas por diminutos vellos dorados, que se volvían más tupidos y oscuros alrededor de su miembro semi-despierto. Él volvió a sentir aquella corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna y su miembro se tensó, apretándose aún más en el interior de su bóxer de licra. En respuesta, sus manos se movieron hacia adelante, ansiosas por querer tocar cada trozo de piel de su novio.

—Kise —su voz grave destilaba testosterona—, eres perfecto...

El rubio se limitó a sonreírle de lado al oír su declaración, pero al ver que intentaba tomarlo entre sus brazos, retrocedió un par de pasos y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, soltó el nudo del lazo negro que mantenía la capa atada a su cuello, dejando que ésta cayera pesadamente al suelo. Caminó hasta el sillón contiguo, moviéndose con soltura y sensualidad, dejándose caer a todo lo largo usando uno de sus brazos como almohada.

—Aominecchi… ¿vienes? —preguntó con una voz que bien fingía inocencia.

Debía admitir que se había enojado demasiado cuando vio cómo el rubio esquivaba su contacto y retrocedía, aunque éste se disipó de inmediato al verlo quitarse la ropa. Pero nada de eso podía compararse con el ahora, ver el cuerpo de Kise estirándose a sus anchas en el sillón, no ayudaba a calmar sus ansias. Su mirada seductora lo prendía demasiado y una sonrisa arrogante se instaló en su rostro… Si a eso quería jugar, a eso jugarían.

—No me tientes demasiado rubio, sabes que no soy una persona muy paciente —mantuvo esa mueca autosuficiente en su rostro.

Se deshizo de su chaqueta e hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos, arrojándolos lejos de él, y caminando con cautela hacia donde estaba el modelo, en una pose que inducía al espectador a dibujarlo como una chica francesa, se sentó a su lado. Se acercó todo lo posible a su boca y le propinó un beso demandante y sádico, mordiéndole los labios cada tanto, como si quisiera comerlos.

Los labios del modelo soltaron un fuerte gemido debido a la violencia de ese beso, pero las quejas se ahogaron en su boca prácticamente sin ser oídas, porque él no menguó la intensidad del beso, y por el contrario, cada gemido que soltaba el rubio, parecía provocarle más ganas de morderlo.

—A… Aominecchi… —susurró entre besos, buscando separarse de sus labios para recuperar el aliento.

—Apenas vamos empezando, Kise.

Volvió a besarlo y ahora fue Kise quien le dio la intensidad al beso, devorándole con sus labios carnosos, la boca. Fue recién ahí que sintió el contacto, en la sensible piel de sus labios, de los largos colmillos del modelo; presionaban contra su piel amenazando con agujerearla, provocándole ardor y vértigo al mismo tiempo. Jamás pensó que esa simpe decoración del disfraz del rubio lo prendería tanto.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste Kise? —el murmullo ronco de su voz acarició la boca ajena— Me hiciste algún hechizo para tenerme loco por ti ¿verdad?

El rubio se separó de su boca y volvió a reír con suavidad, enseñando nuevamente los colmillos, antes de responder.

—No te he hecho ningún hechizo… aún —puntualizó sin despegar su ardiente mirada dorada del rostro del moreno— Pero es mejor que te cuides… Esta noche, las brujas andan sueltas.

—La única brujería en la que voy a caer, es la de tus labios —deslizó su boca hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de nívea piel del rubio, dónde depositó un casto y rápido beso; después, sus dientes viajaron descendentemente y capturaron sin tregua la clavícula, mordiéndola a gusto, dejando en esa blanca piel marcas rojizas que bien sabía, pronto se tornarían moradas. No había un contacto más allá de los labios, pero eso le serviría para que el otro no volviera a provocarlo de aquella manera tan repentina... le haría pagar—. ¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó levemente ansioso por querer chupar aquellos botones rosados que se levantaban ante él orgullosos.

—Sólo dispárame, eso sería menos doloroso —Kise respondió irónicamente, enarcando una ceja.

Sonrió de lado y bajo la boca hasta la tetilla derecha de Kise, apretándola con sus dientes y tirándola con fuerza, si despegar la mirada de aquellos orbes dorados. El modelo se sostenía con fuerza de sus bíceps, enterrando en sus duros músculos los dedos cuando el dolor de las mordidas se le hacía demasiado intenso. Él lo vio bajar la mirada hasta su cuerpo y fue consciente del gesto de sorpresa en su rostro ante lo que vio: esas marcas que le había dejado eran como un tatuaje, como un timbre de propiedad grabadas en su piel. El rubio sonrió y levantó los ojos hasta su boca.

—Bésame —pidió con voz urgente.

—Al rubio lo que pida.

Volvió su boca a la de su novio, brindándole un beso incomparable con algún otro que haya dado en su vida. Su lengua delineaba traviesamente los labios carnosos y los colmillos del modelo y con sus dientes los acariciaba con delicadeza para no torturar más aquella maltratada piel. De un momento a otro, su lengua se coló con violencia en la cavidad de aquella boca y la calidez que reinaba en ese lugar la sintió nueva, deslumbrante y cegadora. Con valor, abrió un ojo para comprobar el rostro del otro y quedó pasmado ante la belleza que destilaba: ya no escuchaba o veía otra cosa más que la imagen jadeante de su novio bajo él. Se desató la hebilla del cinturón y por sí solo bajó el cierre, su endurecido miembro fue liberado de su prisión y al instante, comenzó a masturbarse ¡Kise lo hacía sentir tan excitado!

Kise escuchó un ruido extraño venir del moreno, como si removiera algo, así que entreabrió los ojos despacio y pudo verlo: se masturbaba con una mano mientras la otra se ubicaba en su cintura, apretándole los huesos de la cadera, mientras lo besaba a ojos cerrados. Aquella escena fue demasiado excitante para él, sintió cómo su propio pene de tensaba y cómo una sensación de vacío se instalaba en la boca de su estómago, subía hasta su pecho y se desvanecía tan súbitamente como había llegado. Movido por el deseo y la lujuria, estiró la mano y posándola sobre la de Aomine, comenzó a moverla al mismo ritmo de él, ayudándolo en su tarea.

El moreno estaba demasiado concentrado en todas las tareas que realizaba que no se percató cuando el otro abrió sus ojos; pero lo que le hizo saltar en su propio lugar, fue sentir la delgada mano de su novio moverse sobre su miembro, ayudándole a masturbarse. Al separarse un poco, vio como el pene de Kise se encontraba despierto y necesitado; una sonrisa perversa se coló en su rostro y escabulló su mano húmeda de sudor hasta la intimidad del modelo para comenzar a moverla frenéticamente, queriendo brindarle placer. Su otra mano, afianzada a la cadera del rubio, se encajó más a ésta, como si quisiera tocar algún instrumento y de él salieran los cánticos gemidos del rubio para cautivarlo aún más.

Sentir la mano cálida y húmeda del moreno cerrarse sobre su miembro había sido sorpresivo para Kise, pero ahora, la maestría con que se movía era completamente excitante, su cuerpo se tensaba y las fuertes sensaciones lo hacían apretar los abdominales mientras la respiración salía entrecortada de su boca. Aunque se sentía perdido en el placer, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás de las sensaciones que le brindaba Aomine, en ningún momento detuvo el movimiento de su mano, la que parecía copiar los movimientos del moreno en su propio pene, como el reflejo perfecto en un espejo.

—K-kise... ¿Tienes el lubricante?

—En… mi habita… aahhh… ción… —respondió entrecortado por gemidos.

—¡Perfecto! —gruñó con voz perdida en el placer, Kise era bueno imitando dentro y fuera de la cancha.

Con un poco de cordura flotando en su mente, agarró con sus manos los redondos glúteos de su novio y lo alzó, haciendo que el otro rodeara su cintura con sus largas piernas y se abrazara a él, el cuerpo de Ryota era liviano para lo que medía, por eso no le costó trabajo llevárselo cargado. Al llegar a la habitación del modelo, lo tiró sin un ápice de delicadeza sobre la cama y aprovechó el desconcierto del otro para quitarse la ropa, quedando como un igual frente a su novio.

—Estamos aquí... ahora —dio un beso rápido a la boca del rubio para pasar a sus tetillas y comenzarlas a chupar con vehemencia—. ¿Dónde está el lubricante? —sus manos se dedicaron a repasar con las yemas los muslos fuertes y en buena forma de Kise, deleitándose ante la textura de éstos.

—Aaahh… pa… para un poco… —Ryota pidió en una queja mientras se removía en la cama y se estiraba para alcanzar la mesita de noche. Abrió el pequeño cajón y sacó el recipiente del interior y volviendo a su posición original, se lo entregó al moreno—. ¿Qué planeas hacerme? —preguntó con voz nada dudosa ni temerosa, más bien sonaba coqueta y provocativa. Se había dejado caer de espaladas a la cama y ahora miraba fijamente al moreno ubicado entre sus piernas.

—¿Realmente quieres que te lo diga o mejor te lo demuestro? —vertió en su mano una generosa cantidad de líquido viscoso y sin esperar una respuesta, metió un dedo entre el trasero del rubio, llegando hasta la entrada y tanteándola, delineándola con lentitud y sintiendo como ésta intentaba succionarlo, pero no se dejó y mantuvo resistencia. Quería seducirlo, corromperlo de una manera única para que no pudiese ver a nadie más que a él. Su otra mano se mantuvo acariciando el hueso de la cadera, intercalándolo con una caricia ruda a una de las tetillas a cada instante— Dime Kise... ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Quiero que me penetres —confesó sin una pizca de vergüenza por ello. La voz había salido jadeante de su boca y de vez en cuando liberaba pequeños gemidos, casi inaudibles. Se sostenía con fuerza de las sábanas, haciendo que sus manos temblaran por la fuerza del agarre y sus piernas estaban abiertas; de esa manera, le daba al moreno toda la libertad de acción. Estaba siendo provocado, lo sabía… pero le encantaba esa sensación, era una dulce tortura, le provocaba un hormigueo, una corriente eléctrica, un escalofrío. Sentía todo a la vez, por eso era invadido por unas inmensas ganas de amplificar esas sensaciones y él sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo—. Penétrame —volvió a pedir.

—Como quieras… —metió el primer dedo hasta donde le permitió su mano.

Comenzó a estimular la zona, restregando su dedo por todas las paredes de aquella cavidad cálida y rugosa. Veía como su novio cerraba los ojos para menguar el dolor que claramente se reflejaba en su cara, realmente no era delicado, pero sin poder esperar más, insertó el segundo dedo, moviéndolo a la par del primero y en tijera, para seguir dilatando la entrada y no causarle algún daño después. Al voltear a verlo, la imagen del rubio le hizo comenzar a destilar líquido preseminal sin necesidad de tocarse y en vista de verse necesitado, recargó su pelvis en los glúteos del otro, restregando su carne íntima contra las firmes nalgas del rubio… y eso lo enloqueció.

—Kise... quiero entrar ya...

Para Kise, escuchar esta declaración de la boca del moreno fue todo un incentivo. Era verdad que era brusco, pero esa carencia de delicadeza le gustaba, le excitaba sobremanera, porque le daba una idea de cuánto lo deseaba el otro, por eso escuchar ese tono de urgencia en su voz le provocó un vuelco en el interior del estómago, como si hubiera sufrido repentinamente de vértigo. Aun no estaba completamente dilatado, pero también ardía en ganas de sentir al moreno dentro de él.

—Hazlo… pero hazlo suave —hablaba entrecortado por gemidos.

—Lo prometo —depositó un beso en la frente del rubio y sacó sus dedos de la prisión en la que estaban.

Tomó las caderas de su novio entre sus manos, agarrándolas firmemente para evitar que el otro escapase y posicionó con experiencia la punta en la entrada; comenzó empujando su pelvis delicadamente, cerciorándose cada tanto que el rostro de su novio no cambiara a uno de absoluto terror. Esa cavidad se encontraba cerrada, estrecha... tan enloquecedoramente difícil de penetrar que le volvió a su rostro una sonrisa orgullosa. Él había sido el único en explorar ese territorio... lo había marcado, lo había hecho de una manera única y ahora para ambos era recordado por siempre. Otro beso, pero ahora a la boca, dónde se dedicó a degustar por milésima vez los labios sugerentes del modelo y empujó con mayor fuerza su pelvis.

—Aahhh… —Ryota se quejó fuerte. Estaba sostenido con una mano del hombro del moreno, mientras que la otra se cerraba con fuerza en las sábanas, arrugándolas entre sus dedos. Eso había sido doloroso, sentir cómo el miembro de su novio se abría paso en su interior, por eso apretaba los dientes con fuerza para no gritar a viva voz, pero era lo que él quería y aguantaría hasta que el dolor se transformara en placer. Aunque su temor era que aún no sabía si aquello había terminado— ¿Ya está? Aaahh… ¿Ya está dentro? —preguntó con la esperanza que le respuesta fuera un sí.

—¿Quieres verlo por ti mismo? —preguntó socarrón. Con ambas manos, levantó las caderas del rubio y ejerció una presión mayor para que el pene se introdujera en él de manera paulatina, dejando caer su propio peso en la entrada del otro, otorgándose un placer incomparable con algún otro. Su mirada azulina la mantenía fija en el otro cuerpo y se cautivó al ver la perlada piel que brillaba con la luz del mundo exterior... simplemente hermoso. Con su pene a la mitad del camino, volvió a dirigirse al rubio— ¿Ya lo averiguaste?

—¡Mierda! —exclamó cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera iba a la mitad. Para él, el dolor ya era insoportable, o tal vez se mezclaba con las ansias que tenía de sentir al moreno completamente dentro de sí— Sólo hazlo… creo que dolerá menos… ngh… —se quejó entre dientes al sentir un nuevo empujón de la pelvis de Aomine. Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y ahora se sostuvo con ambas manos de las sábanas— Aaahh… —abrió la boca y dejó que sus gemidos inundaran la habitación.

—Vuelvo a decirlo... al rubio lo que pida —bufó; mientras tanto, con fuerza y astucia, decidió dejar caer su cuerpo de lleno contra la estrecha cavidad que recibía su miembro entre sus pliegues.

Al sentir cómo sus testículos chocaron contra el trasero del modelo, Daiki se sintió en la gloria y dicha total, siendo consumido por una alegría inusual y un éxtasis que iba más allá de tener a alguien... Lo que sentía era porque, quien compartía ese momento con él, era el amor de su vida. Abrió los ojos, que cerró ante el torrente de sensaciones, y observó el perfecto arco que formó la espalda de su novio, como si quisiera alcanzar el techo con sus tetillas... su libido aumentó unas centenas más y acercó su rostro al del rubio, lamiendo descaradamente la lagrimilla que rodaba en la mejilla para retirarla.

—Eres perfecto... —mencionó al aire incapaz de saber si el otro le había escuchado.

Kise había aguantado como el hombre que era aquella embestida, pero había sido más doloroso de lo que se imaginó, se sentía literalmente partido a la mitad y apenas pudo contener las lágrimas que amenazaron salir de sus ojos. Pero sólo bastó aquel gesto del moreno para calmarlo; sentir que lo cuidaba y que lo amaba, fue el remedio perfecto para él. Soltó un par de jadeos más, hasta que se habituó a la intromisión en su cuerpo y volvió a apoyar la espalda sobre la cama mientras se sostenía con fuerza de los bíceps de su moreno.

—Estoy bien —susurró con voz suave.

—Qué bien —musitó aliviado al sentir las manos en sus brazos—. De ahora en adelante, no pararemos... te llevaré a ver el cielo.

Aomine subió sus manos a los hombros del rubio y lo sostuvo de ahí para evitar que se moviese; con la fuerza que distinguía sus caderas, comenzó el embiste por sí sólo, sacando el miembro casi hasta el final y metiéndolo rápidamente al refugio que encontró. El mismo acto se repetía una y otra vez; él aprovechaba para mordisquear con cautela nuevamente el cuello del modelo, dejando fuertes chupetones que demostrarían que su novio le tenía a él; sonrió con sorna al ver como las marcas rojizas contrastaban hermosamente con lo blanquecino de la piel del modelo. De tanto arremeter contra su novio, comenzó a sentir que la entrada al cuerpo contrario era más fácil y sobre eso, empezó a embestir aumentando la velocidad en el acto.

—¿Te gusta? Ngh... —preguntó perdido en el placer.

—Sí —los gemidos no paraban de salir de la boca de Kise y se acoplaban al ritmo de las embestidas, subían de volumen cuando se sentía sobrepasado por las sensaciones. Ya se había adecuado a aquella intromisión en su cuerpo y ahora, dobló las piernas y las enrolló por la cintura de Aomine, ayudando a levantar más sus caderas, favoreciendo el ángulo de las embestidas y ladeando aún más el cuello, le dejó cabida por completo al moreno—. Ao…Aominecchi… esto es… aaahh… delicioso.

—No —gruñó firme siguiendo su arremetida contra la entrada del rubio—. Tú eres el delicioso —le susurró con voz ronca al oído.

El moreno repasó con su lengua el lóbulo para luego descender y dar una lengüetada al cuello, llevándose el sudor acumulado y lo saboreó: era algo exquisito y sensual, jamás permitiría que otra persona probase el sabor del modelo sometido bajo él. De pronto, sintió el miembro sumamente erecto de su novio y sonrió traviesamente; un par de dedos se enrollaron en el glande y lo apretó fuertemente, sonriendo con el gesto de su jadeante pareja: se mordía el labio inferior dejando a la vista aquellos hermosos colmillos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude un poco por aquí? —tocaba la punta con el pulgar, ejerciendo presión para evitar que comenzase a soltar líquido preseminal.

Kise ahogó en su garganta un sonoro gemido. Sentir esa presión sobre la punta de su pene fue como un torbellino de sensaciones sobre su cuerpo, tan exquisito e insoportable a la vez. Se encogió sobre sí mismo entre jadeos de forma instintiva, enrollando su cuerpo de modo que su frente chocó con el mentón del moreno y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello.

—Aaahh… ngh… —sólo pudo gemir, ya ni las palabras salían de su boca. Se sentía sobrepasado. Buscó el cuello de su novio y comenzó a besarlo con ansias hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, imitando las acciones que el moreno hizo con anterioridad y lo mordió.

Él se sintió tan excitado al oír los ruidosos gemidos del rubio en su oído, que se sobresaltó cuando sintió que su carne era mordida por aquellos largos colmillos, pero esto sólo logró prenderlo aún más. Sintió como su pene se tensaba dentro del cuerpo de Kise y jadeó con fuerza hasta que se repuso de la intensidad de las sensaciones que esto le provocó.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —contestó orgulloso de sus incitaciones y comenzó a masturbar el miembro del otro.

Su mano se movía al compás de las embestidas que propinaba contra Kise. La presión de su pene y las sensaciones que sentía ante el inmenso placer que le provocaba cada pequeña acción del otro le hacía jadear y gruñir incontables veces. Besos, caricias y jadeos se escuchaban como eco en la habitación del modelo, formando un canto para ellos dos. Se encontraba en el limbo, quería... no, le urgía correrse dentro del cuerpo de su novio... quería darle algo y que él estuviese consciente que era suyo.

—Kise Ngh... ¿Puedo correrme dentro de ti?

—Puedes… aahhh… sí puedes —respondió esbozando una sonrisa, mientras levantaba la cabeza para buscar la boca del moreno, pero no la alcanzó, porque éste había estirado el cuello y jadeaba mordiéndose el labio inferior— Aominecchi… bésame…

Él se sentía demasiado abrumado por todas las sensaciones que le brindaba Kise. Cuando escuchó el pedido que su novio, abrió sus ojos y se estiró hasta llegar a su boca, dándole un beso demandante y controlador, mordiéndole nuevamente los labios y repartiendo mordidas en ellos para calmar su ansiedad.

—Aominecchi… creo… aahh… que voy a acabar… —sentía que estaba alcanzando su límite. El moreno lo embestía con fuerza y su propia entrada comenzaba a apretarse aún más mientras esa sensación de vacío en la boca de su estómago se intensificaba con cada estocada.

Sabía que él también estaba a punto de correrse, su parte baja no mentía; embestía como bestia salvaje el cuerpo del rubio y fue una mordida que le dio el otro en su mentón el estimulante necesario para terminar dentro del cuerpo de su novio, llenando aquella cavidad que le había brindado un calor y presión únicas.

—Nhg… Aahh… —escuchó el gemido largo de Kise en su oreja. A los segundo de eyacular, sintió que el modelo le siguió el paso; estiró su mano llena de líquido y viscosidad, productos de la semilla de Kise, por el pecho del rubio hasta llegar al mentón y halarlo, para nuevamente besar aquellos labios sedientos de pasión— Kise... te amo.

—Aominecchi… —susurró en medio de aquel demandante beso. Apenas podía respirar, se sentía agitado, su corazón latía a mil por hora y ahora el demandante beso de su novio amenazaba con quitarle el poco aliento que le quedaba, así que respirando con fuerza por la nariz, hizo distancia de su posesiva boca y con sus labios sobrepuestos con los del moreno, habló— Te amo Aominecchi… Nunca más, nadie más que tú —recordó aquella frase que un día se dijeron y que ahora los definía por completo.

—Nunca más, nadie más que tú, Kise —repitió como un mantra aquellas palabras que formaban ese vínculo especial, de Ryota y él.

Esa Noche de Brujas sería la más recordada por él con creses, porque había descubierto que los hechizo de amor existían en la realidad y él estaba más que encantado de sentirse hechizado por el rubio: estaba feliz de haber compartido algo tan íntimo con su novio, de haber sido los primeros en su vida y ahora ser los únicos, de darse a conocer a un nivel que va más allá del deseo carnal; y todo eso sólo porque se aman de verdad.

Con cuidado, levantó a Kise aún sin salirse de él para adentrarse bajo las delgadas sábanas de lino de la cama del rubio, cubriéndolos a ambos. Acostándose de lado, respiraba el aroma natural de su novio que se mezclaba de manera cautivante con el suyo.

—Kise... te amo realmente, nunca me dejes —confesó como niño abrazando posesivamente el cuerpo del otro por la cintura, pegándolo a él para así sentirse seguro.

—¡Eres tonto! —bromeó—. Lo último que haría en la vida sería alejarme de ti… Te amo —levantó la cabeza para poder repartir una serie de cortos y sonoros besos en la boca de su moreno. Soltó un suspiro profundo cuando se alejó y apoyando la frente en el pecho bronceado de su novio, se acurrucó para dormir. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso, todo había sido demasiado intenso para él, pero sin dudas había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de la vida— Aominecchi, me estoy quedando dormido, lo siento.

—Entonces… ¿ya no quieres ir a tu dichosa fiesta? —sin dejar de mirar al rubio a la cara, le peinó el cabello dorado con los dedos.

—Con la fiesta que montamos tuve suficiente —la voz de Kise ahora era suave de pura somnolencia.

—Creí que tenías más ganas de jugar al "dulce o travesura".

—Pero ya jugamos Aominecchi… Esta fue nuestra dulce travesura.

—Duérmete ya si tienes tanto sueño, yo me quedaré despierto un poco más —dijo después de reír con suavidad del comentario de Kise; él sabía que el rubio se había llevado la parte más _dura_ de esa faena, literalmente.

—Sólo necesito sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor para poder dormir.

Complaciéndolo, Daiki lo enrolló entre sus brazos, permitiéndole acercarse y arrullarse contra él. Nunca se separaría de Kise... no permitiría que alguien lo alejase de él. Kise era suyo, él se condenó solo al aceptarlo con toda y su actitud borde y sosa. Al escuchar el leve ritmo de la respiración del rubio, sonrió y suspiró tranquilo sabiendo que esa noche compartirían algo más que amor de ahora en adelante.

—Te amo... —susurró a pesar de saber que el otro ya no lo escuchaba, y sucumbió a la calidez del cuerpo de su novio, dejándose llevar junto a él— Estoy tan feliz de haber caído bajo tu hechizo…

.

.

.

_Esperamos que les haya gustado la historia y que la hayan disfrutada al igual que nosotras escribiéndola._

_Besos de mi parte, y besos con sabor a frutas y miel de __**Cadiie**__._


End file.
